May the Dread Wolf Never Catch Your Scent
by Arcana4
Summary: The Inquisition has asked many sacrifices from their Dalish Herald, but asking them to abandon their culture has been an object of debate. In the midst of fighting Corypheus, the Elven have gone to great lengths to use the Dalish Herald as a symbol for ending the terrorizing of their kind and starting their own uprising. The Herald must choose which side they're truly on.
1. Chapter 1

Among the Dalish, the Elven considered themselves better off than those who lived in an Alienage or were stuck inside a Circle. When the Divine called for all Magi and Templars alike to meet to speak about peace, even the Elven were interested in how this would all turn out.

A Keeper and her First walked among the Magi into the cathedral-like building. Though neither believed in any kind of Maker, the two felt a grand calming pass through them as they stood beneath the ever watching Eye. The Keeper, an older elf who had seen far too many suns and moons pass, had her silver hair loose down her back as she wore the traditional tribal colors of her Dalish clan, a crimson, fiery red with a majestic emerald to represent the natural elements those who were blessed with magic used. The First, however, wore a solemn white tunic that she had picked up in a Chantry before with her sun-kissed auburn hair tied in a tight bun. Their pale skin did not hide the protective markings on their faces; the First wore faded emerald markings of Falon'Din while the Keeper represented with Sylaise in a bold mahogany coloring.

"I don't see other Dalish," the Keeper commented dryly as she held her staff close to her, "I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky to be the ambassadors for our people."

"Rosseth," the First nudged her slightly, keeping her own staff safely placed on her back, "Perhaps we are not as welcomed as you may think we are."

All around them, from both Templars and Magi, the two elves were receiving strange glances that ranged from curiosity and contempt. Where magic was seen as normal among the elven, magic for a Shem was considered unnatural. Rosseth chuckled as she waved to the on-lookers, "We were just as much invited as they are, Norin. Besides, your cousin was in a Circle and died of illness because of the Templars not giving him treatment fast enough."

Norin went silent after the grim reminder of her cousin. In that moment, she was grateful to have the Keeper with her during their visit to see the Divine. The two Dalish followed the others to a great room where Magi stuck to one side of the room and the Templars were on the other. The Divine was speaking with a small group of other women. Norin assumed that they were just waiting for the right moment to speak, but it seemed that there was a growing unrest in the room. Rosseth turned to Norin, who appeared nervous as her large, crimson eyes seemed even bigger now as the First scanned the room. The Keeper placed a hand on Norin's shoulder, "Before my time comes, I want you to lead our clan in a world where magic is accepted. Even some Dalish feel that magic is just a curse instead a gift from the Creators."

"I understand that, Keeper, but..." Norin caught the eye of a glaring Templar and immediately took a step back.

Rosseth gently held Norin's wrist to guide her back, "I hope the Dread Wolf faces you one day so that you may witness your true strength. This crowd of people mean you no harm."

Norin glanced up at the warming gaze of Rosseth's motherly, wrinkled jade-green eyes. She gave a meek smile before standing proudly next to Rosseth among the other mages. The room began to fill with more and more people and the room seemed to be getting stuffier by the minute. As the body heat grew, so did the tension between the magi and Templars. There were mages who spotted an abuser to them at one time and Templars caught sight of suspected blood mages. Norin's anxiety grew until Rosseth gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. Once again, Norin began to calm and gave a deep breath to ease her nerves.

"Fetch us a drink, Norin," Rosseth gently urged the First, "I saw a pitcher outside the room."

Norin slighlty nodded and nearly ran out of the room. She burst through the doors and placed her hands on her knees. Now that mostly everyone was in the great room Norin was relieved to be on her own. She stood up, her back was aching from the journey and she wanted to get out of her shoes as soon as she could. Once she popped her spine back into space, she noticed two magi approaching her. They were obviously shems, but none she had seen before. Their faces seemed calm and they didn't seem like they were going to ambush her.

"I haven't seen an elf before," a male shem awed Norin's appearance, "I didn't think they looked so... Mystical."

"I'm Brig and this is my simple friend Theorn," the female shem smiled down at Norin.

The First, unable to think of what to say to the two humans, shifted on her feet. She had only come across a few humans before and they weren't exactly friendly either. Then again, that was many moons ago and these humans were branded the same as her. Norin smiled in return as she push and imaginary lock of hair behind her sharp ears, "I'm Norin. I'm the First for my clan and my Keeper is here as well."

"I didn't know the Divine invited Dalish to join us today," Brig placed a hand on her hip, "I'm glad. That means that we're all going to be treated as people."

"Would that mean you would join our society?" Theorin asked as he looked to Norin.

"I don't think so," Norin could feel the explanation coming and didn't feel like going into full detail as to Dalish history and the purpose of their culture and whatnot, "But it would be nice in order to travel without fear of Templars capturing those who use magic."

There was an awkward silence before Norin recalled that she was to get Rosseth a drink. The magi seemed to perk up as well before Brig smiled wide, "I think it's about to start!"

Norin watched as the two quickly entered the grand room before turning to find a pitcher of water. She poured herself and Rosseth a cup before heading back to the room as well. The First was just about to reach the door when a bright green light emitted from the room and a blast that caused her to smash against the wall behind her. Norin could scent charred flesh and the sound of people screaming. What was going on? Her head raged with aching pain from the impact against the wall that as she managed to get back on her feet, a wave of nausea hit her. She reached for her staff. Whatever was going on, she needed to find out and fast. Norin ran to the great room to find a demonic creature raising the Divine into the air. The creature held an metallic orb that emitted the green light. A wave of nostalgia passed through Norin as she glowered at the scene, this was dark magic that had no business in a holy location.

"What is going on here!?" Norin shouted angrily as she raised her staff, "Release the Divine!"

Her eyes scanned the decimated crowds briefly hoping to find Rosseth somewhere. But she couldn't locate her Keeper before the creature turned it's putrid eyes on her. The Divine's eyes were filled with worry as she called out to Norin, "Run! Run while you still can!"

"How dare you interfere," the demonic creature growled as it raised the green-lit orb towards Norin.

Norin ran towards the creature with her hand out stretched, she would not let that orb or that creature cause any harm.

* * *

The events that occurred after that moment, Norin would never forget. She sat in the dank jail cell with her hands bound with a magical barrier. Her head still ached to a point where the pain almost felt normal. Then again, the nightmare of her time in what looked like the Fade made the pain worse. Norin sat in the corner of the jail cell as she waited for the Seeker to return for more questions. She hadn't the energy to speak and she knew her life was on the line if she didn't answer anything.

A door opened in the distance. Norin prepared for the screams of the Seeker and the threat of the guards, but this time she heard calm footsteps approach her cell. She coughed at the stench around her before Norin glanced up to see a bald elven man in front of her. He did not look like he was from her clan and she could not recognize if he hailed from Elvehan or Dalish background. His dark eyes scanned her before he opened her jail cell with a wave of his hand. Norin shifted in her spot, he was also gifted with magic as well.

"Cassandra wants your head on a platter," he stated as if this were going to happen, "She had not been informed that Dalish were to accompany the meeting with the Divine."

Norin's eyes cascaded to the floor. This seemed to displease the elf and he continued further, "Your injuries were enough to kill you ten times over. Yet you sit here in front of me in a silent manner. Tell me, how exactly do you expect me to keep you alive when you're trying to get yourself killed?"

A shooting pain raced up Norin's left arm as she felt the shock of her hand. She winced angrily as she emitted a groan, "I don't know!"

"She speaks?" the man's tone was obvious sarcasm, but the pain prevented Norin from allowing to respond, "Tell me your name, and I'll try to help you."

Her fiery eyes lit as she gazed up at him. She felt the power of embers within her soul, but she couldn't strike him. One, she didn't have a staff. Two, her hands were bound. Three, he seemed like he could actually help her. Norin bit her lip to stave off the rest of the shooting pain before exhaling deeply, "My name is Norin. I'm the First for my clan and my Keeper is-"

"Dead, i'm afraid," the man sat on a stool in front of her.

Norin kept her gaze as she took in the news. She had felt that perhaps the Keeper was dead, but hearing the news with her own ears held the confirmation that she had been dreading. Her back pressed against the stone wall behind her. The cool stones sent shivers down her spine from how cold they felt against her skin. She blinked a few times before nodding in almost agreement, "I had a feeling that she didn't make it either. Her soul walks a path I cannot follow."

The man didn't respond for a moment before standing up, "My name is Solas. I'm sure by now you know who Cassandra is and how you've managed to get yourself here. Since Cassandra is no longer safe to just bark orders at you without wanting to kill you, I will be doing the questioning until further notice."

"I'm sorry, but could you at least take off these," Norin lifted the metallic cuffs around her hands, "Without a staff i'm powerless."

Solas glanced down at the cuffs. He didn't have the keys to unlock them and by the looks of which Norin hadn't the ability to get them off. Norin lowered her cuffed hands and shifted once again to find a comfortable spot to sit.

"Did you forget that I am a mage as well?" Solas eyed her warily, "Your hands are the objects that control magic, a staff just makes it easier."

With a wave of his hand, the cuffs unhitched and Norin was able to rub her wrists from how sore they were. She glanced up at him with wide eyes before standing up as well, "Very well. What questions were you going to ask?"

"Solas!"

Both the elves turned to see the storming Seeker as she wielded her blade. Norin took a step back as Solas stood in between the two, "Seeker, I must insist that you leave the questioning to me."

"By all that is holy you shall step aside now!" Cassandra barked angrily.

"All that is holy is dead," Solas reminded Cassandra, who seemed to flare even more at the memory, "You requested that I question the prisoner. I hadn't even asked a single question yet."

"Can't I have a say?" Norin piped up though keeping her stance behind Solas.

Cassandra's eyes looked to Norin's now unbound wrist before glaring even harder at Solas, "What was going on here? Where are her cuffs? She should be bound because of her-"

"She has been free and has yet to burn down all of Haven," Solas countered as he took a step to the side to reveal Norin, "Perhaps you ought to lower your blade and calm yourself. Scaring the prisoner won't exactly have her talk."

Norin feared Cassandra already. She had not yet even spoken directly to the woman and already dreaded any conversation with her. Cassandra gave a long, rough sigh before sheathing her blade and approaching the two elves. Norin eagerly took another step back, her backside now against the stone wall. A red-haired woman walked swiftly from behind the Seeker and looked around the room. Tension was heavy in the air as Norin felt the prickling tingles in her finger tips. The fire within her burned as the two Shems stood in silence in front of them.

"Ah, I see you have unbound her," the red-haired women noticed, "Very well. I have news for you, Cassandra. Perhaps you should follow me."

Cassandra locked eyes with Norin. The Dalish woman could see the turmoil within Cassandra to know that she wanted to stay. For now, Cassandra swiftly left with the red-haired woman. Solas turned back to Norin and breathed deeply, "I apologize. Cassandra isn't trustworthy of either of us just yet. Sometimes I feel like I am a prisoner here as well."

Norin looked to Solas before asking, "Are there other elves here?"

"Several, but none of them are Dalish as your self or like me," Solas responded before sitting back on the stool and offering the other stool to her.

"Then what clan do you hail from?" Norin asked, Solas didn't hold any of the traditional markings nor did he have any insignia that could have told her what god his clan held dear.

"I am not Dalish or from a clan," Solas seemed to have sharp edge to his voice mentioning the Dales, "Their long-winded stories hold very little truth and searching the world for clues on the history of the Elven have done little to no good. I choose to follow the Fade for answers and to watch the actual history of our kind."

Norin narrowed her eyes on Solas as she pursed her lips before responding, "For your information, the Dalish have gathered a grand amount of information throughout the centuries of our kind and are continuously searching for more as well survive against other dangerous clans, Shemlans, and other natural enemies."

"And what can you tell me that's not already common knowledge?" Solas leaned forward, his piercing gaze seemed to match her own.

The fire burned within Norin's soul as she, too, leaned forward. However, she couldn't think of a single scrap of info that hadn't already been noted and stated in the annual meetings of the clans. She bit her bottom lip aggressively before abruptly standing up which knocked over the stool. Her fists were tight as she squeezed her nails into her palms, "I thought you had actual questions for me instead of your accusations and assumptions."

"I'm merely stating that-..." Solas stood, but Norin put her hand up to silence him, "You are correct, I am here to simply ask you questions regarding the Divine and her death."

* * *

"She has no place here!" Cassandra slammed her fist onto the war table, "If her questions are insufficient, she shall be placed on trial and her fate will be addressed!"

"The fact of the matter is," Josephine commented as she rubbed her temples to ease her headache, "She is the last person alive that has seen the Divine with her own eyes. All those who had seen the Divine are dead. Killing her will only mean we lose any information."

"Josephine is right," Leiliana agreed as she leaned against the cool wall, "With that mark on her left hand as well... That should be investigated."

"It was," Cassandra gritted her teeth, "Solas said it's inconclusive. He has no idea where it could have came from."

"The prisoner will answer the questions shortly," Cullen decided to speak seeing how the conversation was starting to make a full circle, "When Solas comes back, we'll get the information we need and make a decision. For now I need to go back to my troops."

The frigid night air met Cullen as soon as he left the chantry's safe walls as he walked out into the night. Haven had provided enough shelter to begin the Inquisition's operations, but he had a feeling that their cause would be growing and Haven won't be enough. He saw Solas leaving the prisoner's new location and quickly walk passed him without a word. The two had no reason to speak nor were they hostile to the other. Cullen wasn't too crazy for Solas as the elf wasn't exactly excited to see the ex-templar. Then again, Cullen rubbed the back of his head, he had too much to do as it was to worry about that trivial matter.

Cullen went down to see his soldiers were resting after a long day of training. At first he wanted to remind them that the enemies were still among them, but he didn't have the heart to scream that night. Instead, he went passed the fire with a goblet of wine and went to the nearby cliff. Haven's namesake came from that of it's location. Surrounded by hostile terrain and beasts that could devour a person in one bite, Haven brought peace to those who traveled nearby. He took a few gulps of his drink before taking in a long inhale of the crisp air. Kirkwall had a foul stench to it, even in the Gallows the stench could find him. And the circle in the Fereldon wasn't too clean either before...

"Is that wine?"

He nearly jumped off the cliff from the unexpected voice. Cullen spun around to see an elven woman, and after a brief looking of her face and markings he concluded that this was the prisoner Cassandra had described. However, she wasn't as fearsome looking as Cassandra made her out to be. In a simple silver garb with golden buttons, the Dalish woman seemed more frightened of him than he was of her.

"I'm sorry," she took a step back, "I'm very thirsty and-"

"No, here," Cullen held out the cup to her, "I'm surprised Cassandra let you leave the cabin."

By the way her eyes averted to the ground, Cassandra hadn't released her at all. Cullen knew it was right to take her back to the cabin. The Templar in him wanted to bound her hands while he had the chance, but the soldier in him told Cullen to let the prisoner drink and eat before returning her to the cabin. He watched her as she sipped the wine as a blush formed on her pale cheeks. The last time he had seen an elf was back in Kirkwall in the Gallows. He was half-elven but he looked more like an elf than a man. Cullen turned his gaze back to the rising moon in the distance as he noticed Norin moved to stand not too far from him to take in the sights as well.

"Has Solas asked the questions Cassandra wanted?" Cullen attempted to seek information as casually as he could.

She didn't respond right away. The way her breath hitched just before she opened her mouth then quickly sealing her lips. Was that a tell? Cullen decided not to put too much thought into it as he glanced back to the distance. She took another long sip of the wine before answering, "Tell me, do all shem...humans find elven foolish?"

Cullen turned slightly to the elven woman and saw that her gaze was serene. Though her tongue was sharp to form the words she spoke, she was able to keep herself calm. If she were a human woman, she would have made a fine diplomat or an ambassador as Josephine. Cullen tilted his head slightly before smirking, "Only as much as the elven deem humans foolish. Perhaps we're all fools."

This statement seemed to amuse the woman as she gave a half smile. Cullen watched as she drank more of the wine and the blush deepened on her cheeks. She didn't seem to be drunk off the wine, but the redness of the coloring affected her cheeks greatly. Placing the goblet on the ground, she stretched her arms to the sky before placing her hands behind her back. For some time she did not speak as Cullen waved over one of his soldiers to bring a plate of food for her. In fact, though she heard the order she did not say a word against it either. Once the plate was given to her, she slowly at the food as if forcing herself to eat in such a slow manner.

"Cassandra should have all the answers i'm able to give," Norin spoke once she finished her plate, "I hope to go home soon if she has no other reason to keep me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Cullen turned to her, "Solas had said earlier that you and her were at the meeting-"

"Rosseth wasn't my mother," Norin interrupted though her voice was soft, "She was my Keeper and a dear friend to me. My mother is with my clan."

"I'm sorry," Cullen quickly admitted as his eyes softened, "I don't know your culture very well. But a loss is still a sorrowful feeling whether it be a friend, family, or Keeper."

Once again, he seemed to save himself as Norin glanced up at him in a sympathetic manner. He must have struck a nerve and didn't want to anger the woman further. Though she was their prisoner, she was not hostile towards anyone yet and had seemed to be innocent in the entire matter. Cullen watched as she walked away to the cabin she had escaped from. He would remind his soldiers not to bring up the matter with anyone. Cullen took the goblet and plate back to the soldiers before heading off to bed himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Solas toyed with the small cup of tea that was brought to him. He detested it. The aroma was far too string and the flavor was too rich. His mind mulled over the day's events of capturing and interrogating Norin. It seemed wrong to keep one of the Dalish captive though his view on them was less than positive. He blew out the candle in his office and began to pull the curtains together when he noticed a figure lingering in the captive's cabin. Though he had intentionally left the door unlocked for her to roam Haven freely, he hadn't intended for her to have...visitors. This seemed odd. Solas quickly grabbed his staff and walked at a near job pace where her cabin was to find the door slightly cracked open.

Solas moved through the door to see a few of the Shemlan living within Haven's walls on their knees in front of her. Norin's eyes were in a state of panic as she backed away from the bowing people. She quickly moved around the people as they asked her not to go before she left the cabin with Solas trailing behind her. Norin was out of breath, as if she had been holding her breath when they entered, and put her hands to her knees to calm down, "I can't stay here..."

"They believe you were saved by Andraste," Solas reminded Norin, "To them, you are a sign of their religion."

"I am Dalish," Norin stated matter of factly before gesturing to herself, "Nothing about me exactly screams that I am a human deity."

"You are the Herald," an older woman left Norin's cabin, "It is said that Andraste guided you from the fade to be among us. You hold the power to close rifts."

"That has not been proven!" Norin felt the mark on her hand ache as she instinctively placed it behind her back, "I am just an elf. I have nothing special about me."

"What is going on here?" Cassandra swaggered up to the now growing group of humans with Solas and Norin, "And why are you out of your... Nevermind, I am obviously just a noise-maker to you since you go out of your way to defy me."

"I want to go back to my clan!" Norin's voice was now more heated as she marched over to Cassandra, "I have answered your questions, and I have no desire to remain here further. Since my Keeper Rosseth's death, I am now Keeper of my clan and have the duty to return to them!"

Cassandra's eyes went to Solas as he briefly nodded. He gently took Norin's wrist and began to guide her towards the gates of Haven. The group of humans and Cassandra followed as Norin, confused, went along with whatever was going on. Solas stopped right at the gate and turned to Norin while giving her wrist a gentle squeeze, "Do you have faith in the Dalish gods?"

Norin raised a brow as she returned his gaze. She nodded softly before Solas slightly smirked, "You should have more faith in your own abilities. Come, we will see if i'm right about your mark."

The gates were opened as Solas, guiding Noring by the wrist with a flood of people following with Cassandra leading the mass, walked down to where a small rift was open and bleeding into the realm. Norin felt the mark quiver, almost with excitement, as they neared the bright green scab floating in mid air. Shadows and demons began to emerge from the rift, Cassandra and other soldiers were swift to engage them in a battle while Solas casually walked Norin to the rift. As soon as they were close enough, Norin broke away from Solas as she gazed up at the emerald rift. So this is what she walked out of with, apparently, Andraste? Her mind felt as if she were being blinded by brief moments in her memory. She remembered a woman... The Divine? Andraste? A brighter light emerged from the rift and momentarily blinded Norin. She raised her hand to the rift and felt the mark beginning to tremble within her flesh and an unusual feeling tingled up her arm. Norin opened her eyes to see that her mark was absorbing the rift. More and more of the rift entered in her mark before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The remaining demons were quickly slain and the crowd of humans began to cheer with delight.

Solas approached Norin once again with a smirk. Norin couldn't hide her smile, feeling as if she really was able to make that rift disappear on her own made her feel as if she were on the hunt once again. It was as if she were back in her clan. Solas took her hand and examined before looking to her, "I see I was right. It looks like you won't be going anywhere."

Then, Norin had a sinking feeling. If the mark was able to take out the rifts, she wouldn't be able to just leave for her clan. Cassandra walked up to the two elves as she sheathed her sword. Norin waited for Cassandra to make a remark about her not leaving, but the woman's hardened eyes actually softened. The female Shem lowered her voice, "I'm afraid I cannot let you return to your clan. I'm sorry, but you must remain here and be apart of the Inquisition."

It was a new path to take for a Dalish elf. To work among humans was considered highly dangerous for her kind. Now, she didn't have that option to leave. Norin nodded in agreement as she began to follow the others back. If Rosseth had been the one to survive with the mark, she would have agreed willingly to be apart of the cause. Norin, with a sunken heart, was not as excited as her former Keeper would have been. She sighed deeply as her eyes went to the ground. Rosseth should have been the one who lived and she should have... It was done. Fate, Andraste, the old Dalish gods or whoever had decided that Rosseth's fate was to be among the spirits as Norin's was to be among the humans.

"May our paths meet again, Keeper," Norin spoke in a hush whisper as she entered Haven's gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Having watched the destruction over the world, Cullen sat in his office with stacks of maps and paperwork on his desk. He had hoped to be apart of the team that fought along side Norin. Instead, Cassandra had made it quite clear that his part in the Inquisition was to manage the soldiers and to tackle paperwork. After years of training with the Templars, Cullen gazed longingly out the window to be apart of that world once again. He sat back in his chair as he looked over the mass of papers scattered on his desk. The only way for any of this to be done is to start it. With a sullen sigh, Cullen pulled out a quill and began to sign the papers.

Then, he heard the bells at the front gates ring violently in the distance. The Herald had returned. Cullen signed a paper as fast as he could, quickly stood up to where his chair had fallen and was out of his office. Walking passed the War Room, he couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw the Dalish Herald walking in with the rest of the group. However, his smile soon faded when he saw how she seemed so at ease near Solas. It must be an elven thing... She looked to Cullen and he felt something warm inside of him. Her calm, crimson eyes seemed to bring out a peace in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Though their conversation had been brief, he had a feeling that she was exactly what the Inquisition needed.

"Sir Cullen," Cassandra's sharp voice caught his attention immediately as she left Norin's side, "Here is a report of what happened at Redcliffe. It needs your direct attention."

"Good," Cullen took the scroll, and even Cassandra glanced over her shoulder at Solas and Norin, "I'm glad she's made a friend here."

"Solas may have an influence over her," Cassandra commented, though Cullen didn't know whether it was a good or bad observation, "I'm hoping she will have others in her council rather than just elves."

Cullen looked to Cassandra and even the Seeker noticed her own words as well. Cassandra shook her head gently as she held her forehead, "I mean... She ought to be seen with others as well. Just because she's an elf doesn't mean we all have to be elves. I...no, I mean-"

"I understand, Seeker," Cullen placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, "She's not just an elf. Norin is the Herald of Andraste and the leader of the Inquisition."

Almost as if summoning, Norin approached the two as she held her staff close to her, "Is there anything to report, Sir Cullen?"

"Oh? Uh, yes," Cullen began to lead her to the chantry's doors, "I'd like for you to see how the soldiers are handling so you know what's going on. And it would be good for morale if they were to greet you in person."

Norin looked over her shoulder to see Solas meeting her gaze and nodding. He was the only other elf in her council and it brought her some comfort to know she wasn't the only elven. She followed Cullen to the campgrounds to see many of the soldiers training while a few lay injured in their respective tents. When the soldiers noticed Norin, they stopped to look at her and Cullen. She glanced up at Cullen, "Why did they stop?"

Cullen put his hands behind his back, proud of his men and women that were fighting to recognize Norin properly. He smiled down at her, "They have heard of how you can close rifts and how you've faced down demons on the battlefield. They've heard how you would heal your teammates in the midst of battle even if it meant you were attacked. To them, you are their leader and they'd gladly fight for you."

The Dale looked over the soldiers once again before walking away from Cullen to the medic tents. Surgeons didn't seem too pleased at her entry, but none of them were willing to say anything as Cullen followed close behind. Norin went to one bed to find a female soldier with a near fatal stab wound to her abdomen. The soldier weakly looked up at her and managed to ask, "Is...You're..the Herald?"

"Shh," Norin whispered as she ran her hand just above the wound while she closed her eyes.

The wound was deep, but it would not claim this woman's life. At least not by Norin's watch. Norin's hand began to glow as if her hand was on fire. The woman coughed and groaned as if in pain while the surgeons rushed to the woman's side and stated, "Stop! You're hurting her!"

Norin refused to stop. She ignored their statements and one surgeon prepared to push Norin away, but Cullen pulled them back. Then, the woman ceased coughing and opened her eyes fully. Norin's hand went back to normal and looked to the woman. This time the woman smiled and grabbed Norin's hand, giving it a tight squeeze, "Thank you, Herald."

Returning the smile, Norin wordlessly went from bedside to bedside and healed what she could. There were a few soldiers that would leave, but the surgeons would have to take care of the rest. Once Norin was finished, she left the medic tents with Cullen and wandered around the outskirts of Haven once again. Norin hitched her staff to her back as she gazed at the surrounding mountains. She missed traveling in the forests or staying at old Elven ruins, but Haven was slowly growing on her. The footsteps approached her from behind, Cullen seemed rather pleased that she had helped the soldiers as she could, "You are starting to be loved by them."

Norin loosely crossed her arms as she shrugged, "I'm just an elf that has been gifted with magic. Whether or not they can agree with that is out of my control. I can only heal them and hope that we can beat whoever is evil."

There was a long silence that passed between the two. Norin enjoyed the landscape, but it wasn't home. Her time here was to try and eradicate whatever killed the Divine and end the Rifts. But...when this was all over, she wanted to return to her clan and join up with her people. She still wanted to be their Keeper and to find the ruins of her kind. This was just a temporary job and she didn't want the people to become too attached to her or vice versa.

"Why does your healing hand hurt them?" Cullen broke the silence.

Norin looked up at Cullen as her hands went up in flames once again. The fire hurt her too, just as fire would hurt others. But she had grown used to the painful flames. She held out her burning hands to Cullen, "Fire is a creation that can both help and hinder it's master. While Fire can burn someone alive, it can also keep people warm and cook food that would be inedible. Using flames to heal someone is a complicated ability. While it heals abrasions and certain wounds, the heat that warms the person can also burn them from the inside out."

Cullen's eyes widened and Norin could see the anger surge through him at the mention of hurting his soldiers. She quickly extinguished her flames on her hands and put her hands up once again to calm Cullen, "That is why only one or two in my clan are allowed to heal with fire; the Keeper and their First. No one is allowed to attempt such magic because of how fatal it can be. None of your soldiers are seriously hurt by my flames and I saved them as best as I could."

This seemed to calm Cullen as he nodded in agreement. She had to admit that his protectiveness was admirable. Hunters and gatherers were seen as highly respected because of the dangers they take, but Cullen took his pride of his soldiers to new levels. Norin had to smile as she sighed softly, "I'm not sure how I feel about them fighting for me, Sir Cullen. I don't feel like I truly belong here. If I didn't have this anchor..."

She gazed down at the mark on her hand before Cullen gently took her wrist, "This does not define you and neither do your ears. You belong here just as much as anyone else."

Norin couldn't help but feel her wrist tingle from excited magic. Cullen seemed worried as he looked to her wrist. She quickly pulled it away and rubbed the area he had touched and shyly said, "Magic... My skin will feel like needles if i'm nervous or excited about something."

"Are you afraid of being here?"

The question had popped up in her mind a few times in the last week she had been in the Inquisition. But hearing Cullen ask the question made her stomach drop. The way his face seemed so concerned about her stay, and how his eyes were holding actual worry for her. She had not expected a human to understand what it was like to be among a different kind after hiding from them for so long. Her clan had avoided Shemlan contact for many centuries only to have her right in the midst of them. Not only that, but Cullen towered over her. But she couldn't see him doing harm to her. His stance and the way he carried himself around her were more of a protective stance than that of a warrior.

"I am," Norin admitted as she shifted her glance away from Cullen, "On the battlefield and during missions for the Inquisition, I forget that I am an elf among humans. When i'm back here and see so many Shem...human faces, I'm reminded that i'm not at home."

Norin regretted her statement as she saw the sorrow in Cullen's eyes. For a human man that had been a soldier all his life, he seemed to be able to feel emotions that she hadn't expected him to feel. His hand had instinctively reached out to her, but he pulled it back to behind his back. Norin watched as he looked to the ground before looking back at her, "I can only hope that you see that we're not as wicked as the tales make us out to be. You've seen how my soldiers revere you and how many here see you than more than just an elf. There will always be one or two people who don't agree with your race, and it's up to you to show them you're capable of more."

With that said, Cullen began to walk back to the soldiers. Whether or not he was right, Norin knew she needed to return as well. She looked back to the surroundings and forced herself to turn away from the wilds to go back to Haven.

* * *

That evening, Norin sat amongst the others in the council with a plate full of food. However, she had not seen a great deal of the food that had been prepared. None of it seemed to have herbs in it and the fat in the meat was nauseating to look at. She could see that the chefs were looking right at her and seemed to be worried that she hadn't eaten anything but the bread they served. Norin gave a meek smile as she touched the meat with her finger. There was still some blood left inside of it... Not only that but whatever they were feeding the livestock had left a putrid stench to the meat. The vegetables that were on her plate seemed to be soaked with the grease that was cooked with the meat. As much as Norin didn't want to seem rude to her cooks, she didn't think she could eat any of this without throwing it back up.

"It takes a while to get used to the food," Solas sat next to her and sat a cup of herbal tea in front of her, "Drink this with your food. It'll help with any vomiting that occurs after eating."

Norin smiled gratefully at Solas before sipping her tea. The spices gave the herbal tea a comfortable reminder of home. She looked to Solas to see him watching her, and he swiftly looked away as he coughed into his fist. Norin then was able to pick up the food with her utensil and take a bite of the vegetables, and the taste didn't seem to bother her this time. After each bite, she would sip more of her tea before she had realized she had nearly eaten half her plate before she knew she was full. Music filled the chantry halls as they all feasted as people flooded the room as well to see the council and Herald. Then, a young elven woman dressed in pure red quickly approached the table. Cassandra stood to attention quickly and stood between Norin and the new intruder.

"State your business!" Cassandra drew her sword at the elven woman.

"Woah woah! Calm down seekie-pants," the young woman laughed gingerly, "I came here to see the Herald, and I didn't know she was elfy. Please don't tell me you're too elfy..."

"Cassandra," Norin slowly stood up, "She can speak."

Cassandra growled beneath her breath and sheathed her sword, but didn't move from her post. The elven woman snickered beneath her breath as she walked passed Cassandra, "I'm Sera, and a friend of Red Jenny's. I heard that you can close those demon rift things and I wanted to be apart of it."

"I'm afraid we have plenty of rogues who are requesting to be apart of the Inquisition as well," Solas commented to Norin, "Having one more may be too many."

Norin thought about Solas' comment and walked around the table as she looked Sera up and down, "Your an elf as well. But you don't look Dalish or live among city elves."

"Because i'm neither," Sera seemed to take an offense, "And just 'cause i'm an elf doesn't mean I can't kill demons and baddies. I've killed more people than hairs on your pretty head."

"Oh really?" Norin raised her brow as she leaned against the table behind her, "Prove it."

Sera seemed like an interesting person, but she had heard enough talk from others who wanted to join to know when people were blowing smoke. The red elf seemed to enjoy the request with a defiant smirk before drawing her bow at Norin's face. Cassandra pulled out her sword, Cullen grabbed his, Leliana prepared her daggers as the other soldiers around readied for a fight. Norin stared right into Sera's eyes as Sera glared into Norin's. Then, the two burst out laughing as Sera lowered her bow. The others watched in complete confusion as Norin finally caught her breath, "Okay, okay, you can join the Inquisition. Did you really think about shooting me in the face here?"

Sera was still laughing on the floor when two of Leliana's people helped her back up. She shrugged them off as she caught her breath as well, "I was thinking about it, but I'm sure someone had a dagger on my neck. 'Sides, why kill you? You may be elfy, but you're not on my list."

Norin extended her hand, "Welcome aboard, Sera. We're happy to have you."

* * *

Later that evening, Norin meandered to the tavern in her burgundy cloak. She kept her hood up as to not get noticed from the others. Ordering herself a goblet of wine, she sat at a small table with her wine while listening to the conversations around her. While most chatted about the day's events, there were a few who discussed their homesickness. Norin sipped at her wine to get the taste of supper out of her mouth before she noticed Sera enter the tavern. The elven woman didn't seem to recognize her and sat at her own table to order her drink. Norin appreciated the fact no one could recognize her in her simple disguise. Then again, neither Solas nor Cassandra usually went to the tavern to relax. Norin then looked out the window, the wilds were calling to her heart as she felt the burning ember inside of her starting to die out. She needed the wilderness to bring out her fire and remind her of her origins.

"I still can't get over the fact that the Maker and Andraste sent back an elf," a man nearby grumbled to another man, "I get that she's the Herald and whatever...but a human would've been better."

"The savage elves are probably eating this up," the other man responded, "Once this is done there's going to be more trouble getting elves to go back to their place."

"That's if they don't get even more savage and eat us," the original man croaked and began to chuckle.

"Oi!" Sera approached the two men, "You got a problem with elves or something?"

"No," the original man looked up at Sera, "We were just-"

"No, I heard you," Sera pulled out her daggers, "If you want to wag your tongues, do it so I can cut them off!"

"Hey! No fights in here! Take it outside!" the bartender called out, only to have Sera spit on their table and walk back to her own.

Norin pulled her cloak closer to hide herself as she stood up to make her way out. She didn't want to see anything else or hear anymore tales. Once she was back outside, Norin glanced to her side to see Solas taking stocks on the potions while the rest of Haven seemed to be ready to sleep for the night. Sneaking passed the potion's master quarters, Norin sneaked passed the front gates to see the soldiers were sleeping while Cullen spoke with Cassandra. This was bad, Norin didn't want Cassandra to be ought this late nor did she want Cullen to be up either.

The Inquisition deserved better, and surely Solas would find a way to get rid of the Rifts without the mark. Norin walked passed the soldier's camps before she knew she was on the path towards the forests. Her footsteps were quiet enough to get away unnoticed, and there wasn't a great deal of people out to watch for her. The Inquisition would have to fight without her, the soldiers would have to find another leader to love and place on a pedestal, and those who wanted to join the Inquisition would have to understand that a simple Dalish elf was not the answer or an icon to idolize.

Memories of her clan flooded Norin's mind as she tried to figure out where they would be located at this time of the year. They were at a temple dedicated to the Dread Wolf the last time before she and Rosseth went to see the Divine. Her clan ought to still be there...

"Who is that? Where are you going?"

Shit... Norin quickened her pace to the point where she was in a full run. Her cloak flew off of her shoulders as she snatched her staff to keep it from bouncing on her back. That's when she heard Cassandra's battle-cry and scream, "Norin! NORIN!"

She couldn't be caught this time. Norin dared to look behind her to see Cassandra with a calvary chasing after her. Turning back to the forest ahead of her, Norin returned with a scream, "I can't do this! I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing, Herald!?" she heard Cassandra's voice closer, it was almost a hair's breath away of being caught, "You can't run now!"

While Cassandra had longer legs and more muscle mass to carry her, Norin had the natural speed of the elven on her side. Praying to the ancient gods, Norin came to a hault and wielded on staff in a defensive stance. Cassandra put her hands up and took a step back, her breath was labored and her eyes wide though determined. Norin tried to not show she was out of breath as well and noticed Haven in the far distance. How fast had she ran? She then looked to Cassandra and the others not far behind, "I can't do this, Cassandra. Demons..rifts.. And those loyal to the Inquisition will not follow an elf to the end. Shemlan have lied to us before and I will not let them set up one more!"

"And when have we lied to you!?" Cassandra shouted angrily causing Norin to back away in freight, "When have any of us lied to you!? We told you from the very beginning of the risks and sacrifices we all had to make, even you! None of us have lied to you. Why are you running?!"

"Because i'm not like you," Norin's staff went into flames as she touched the grass in front of her in a straight line with the tip of her staff, "I don't want to lead an army, I don't want to constantly fight demons and watch more people die."

"Norin!" Cassandra shouted, but a thick barrier of flames engulfed into the night air.

Norin turned her back and ran off as the wall of fire grew to great lengths to prevent any followers. Cassandra cursed into the night as she bore her shield and ran through the fire. She was not the only one who dared to pass through the flames... Solas took one of the horses as he set up an ice shield in front of him and the horse to safely pass through.

* * *

Cullen couldn't just sit and wait for someone to bring back the Herald. Cassandra was out there looking, and Solas wasn't going to just let Norin leave like she had... There was a bad taste in his mouth when he thought about how Solas was out there and not him. He was the captain of these soldiers and ought to be doing a search and rescue. Cullen went to grab his gear when Leliana appeared in the doorway, "You can't just leave your soldiers here without command. Just let Cassandra go and get her."

"I wish I could just leave it at that, but I can't," Cullen walked passed the master rogue when she grabbed his wrist, "Release me."

"Regardless of how you feel, you have your duty as a captain to ready your soldiers," Leliana reminded Cullen sternly.

As much as he wanted to just go off on the hunt, he knew she was right. He growled beneath his breath before shaking off her hold on him. Leliana placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze, "When Cassandra brings her back, i'll set up a meeting between the two of you."

"You don't have to-!" Cullen spun around, but Leliana was already gone.

As appealing as a 'set-up' meeting was, the thought flustered Cullen and he quickly went back to his room. The last thing people needed to see was the small blush on his scarred cheeks...

* * *

The clouds were ominous and it hid the light of the moon. Norin's eyes glowed slightly in the dark as most elven people had. She was capable of guiding herself in the dark. However, these lands were foreign to her and she wasn't able to recognize certain locations or if she was close to any Dalish camp. First, she needed to get to where the rubble was of where the Divine had been killed. She recalled Cassandra had taken her there during her first week, but she had been in such a daze it was hard for her to recall the path they took. Norin kept up her speed nonetheless. She could only imagine that Cassandra was someone that didn't falter from a path once she had a target in mind. The only thing that Norin could think of to keep Cassandra off her tracks was to take to the trees. Her clan's hunters normally hunted from trees, but as a First her feet were normally planted on the ground.

'I hope i'm close...' she thought to herself until she came upon a large oak.

She climbed to the highest branch and found the broken remains of the cathedral that once housed the Divine. Though she didn't believe in the Maker or Andraste, it was still a holy site that broke her heart to see it in shambles like Elven Ruins. She was close though. Her path wasn't far. But she could hear in the distance the shambles of feet coming for her. Placing her staff in it's halter on her back, Norin dared to go on feet and ran to find shelter in the distant Temple.

Meanwhile, Cassandra cursed in a hushed voice as she balanced herself on a tree. When she caught her breath, she punched the tree a few times before shouting angrily in the dark. Solas approached Cassandra, "I believe I know where she is going. However, I believe it best that just I go."

"Why!?" Cassandra snarled as she whipped to glower at Solas, "Just because you're both elves that means you two have such a grand connection!? Well let me remind you that she has still run off despite you're failed efforts to win her trust!"

Solas waited patiently until Cassandra's fury ran it's course. Cassandra punched the tree once again before spoke softly, "I spoke out of anger. I did not mean that. But.. I just don't understand how it works."

"Perhaps you must look inside yourself and figure out if you're comfortable with an elf Herald," Solas commented as he began to walk passed her.

"It's not that!" Cassandra responded quickly as she went to match his speed, "But the two of you have become inseparable. It's like she has no interest in anyone that isn't an elf. I just don't understand why she fears anyone that's human when I've done everything in my power to make it welcoming for her!"

Solas stopped in his tracks and took a breath. He then turned to Cassandra, "The Dalish, at least most clans, avoid Humans completely in the fear that they will be enslaved or killed. You may not have had a hand in oppressing elves, but many of your kind have. What happened was that we took one scared Dalish, given them a power that only she is burdened with, and then placed her on the highest pedestal for the world to see and criticize. So tell me, do you see why she is running now?"

Cassandra remained silent for a moment before placing her hand on her forehead, "How could I have not seen this? You are right."

She paced for a moment before turning to Solas, "Bring her back when she is ready. But when she returns, I would like to speak to her personally."

Solas nodded once and watched her leave before he turned to continue along the path to the Dread Wolf Temple.

* * *

They weren't there! They weren't there!

The rain began to fall hard as Norin took shelter beneath one of the broken pillars. Close by was the untouched statue of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. Though his trickery hid the ancient gods, Norin was grateful that his temple was still where it was and had not been touched. She would have liked her clan to still be there... Norin sat on the grass as she pulled her knees to her chest. Exhausted and now slightly hungry from the run, all she wanted now was to see her clan and sleep among her people. She couldn't go back to Haven. Not now. Tears stung her eyes as she felt as if the world was crushing around her. Rosseth was gone. Her clan moved on. Humans that wanted to idolize her probably wanted her dead for desertion.

Norin placed her staff next to her as she murmured, "Ir abelas. Keeper, I'm so sorry. It was you who should have lived and I to walk with Falon'Din to the Beyond."

She could almost hear Rosseth laugh now at the words and say 'tel'abelas' and to move on without the clan. While Rosseth had been a great Keeper to their clan, she was one to know that if there were danger that meant her leaving the clan to save all their lives she would leave without hesitation. For Norin... She hugged her knees closer, she would do anything to have them back.

"Ir abelas," Norin cried quietly into her knees, "Ir abelas, Rosseth..."

"Andaran atish'an."

Norin lifted her head slowly. At this point, she didn't care who approached her whether elven or Shemlan. Solas stood in the rain as Norin quickly stood up with her staff in hand. He held his hand up as he walked underneath the pillar, "Ar lasa mala revas. You are free from Haven. But I have come to persuade you to return."

"I can't go back, not now," Norin tried to wipe the tears from her face, "I don't want to go back. Haven is not my home and I don't want to be the Herald anymore."

"Then that is your choice," Solas simply shrugged and sat down against the pillar.

Confused, Norin lowered her staff and wiped more tears off of her cheek, "What? Why aren't you..."

"Demanding that you're not allowed to leave? Screaming in your face that you don't have a choice? Ma nuvenin, but I doubt you will change your mind," Solas placed his head against the old pillar, "Interestingly enough, you take shelter at a temple that tricked your ancient gods. Did your clan stay here as well?"

Norin, now that she calmed down slightly, slid down back to the ground and placed her staff on her lap, "Yes. Rosseth said that even if Fen'Harel tricked the ancient gods to their locations, he was still able to walk among the world unseen once again. If we were take take shelter here, perhaps we would be unseen especially since..."

Since they were to sneak into seeing the Divine. Norin felt another wave of tears threatening to unleash when she noticed Solas gazing directly at her. She looked away and noticed that he stood up and sat closer to her. He may not be Dalish or of her clan, but she felt as if he could understand the turmoil inside of her. Solas looked out at the pouring rain as Norin continued, "Rosseth had taken me as her first when I was very young, still but a child when my magic began to emerge. I had caught my mother's tent on fire and burn my father's bow by accident. Rosseth had been advised that having another 'fiery elf' wasn't a good idea since she was naturally given fire as well. I remember that she had laughed and said that our fire would keep all the world warm at night and they should be happy."

Feeling herself laugh at the memory helped Norin's mood as she recalled Rosseth's warm features. She then looked to Solas, "You would have admired her. I know you don't care much for Dalish, but she would have given you a reason to i'm sure."

"I don't doubt it," Solas spoke softly as he looked to her as well.

Norin smiled before closing her eyes and resting her chin on her knees. She didn't want to go back to Haven, but now that her clan had moved on she didn't have the choice. Then, Solas spoke, "I would like to have you return with me, but if you choose to go off on your own I will not stop you. However.."

Solas moved himself to face her which had Norin turn to look at him as he continued, "I feel like you do not truly understand the place you are in. You don't want to be a leader, but even in your clan you would have been one. Think of yourself as a Keeper of a newer, larger clan that now contains humans, elves, dwarves, and maybe other races of yet. And you get to be the face of all oppressed elves and Dalish who fear for their lives."

He was right. She would have been Keeper and leader of her clan if she had returned. Norin, now interested, turned to Solas, "What if no one likes me because i'm Dalish?"

"You had humans on their knees in front of you," Solas reminded her, "Tell me if i'm wrong, but is that a sign that they dislike you?"

"No..." Norin answered weakly, then felt her chin tilted by him to look at him once again.

"You are a Herald to them. If you don't like that title, don't answer to it. But you a natural Keeper," Solas smiled as he spoke.

Norin felt a flame burn within her; it was similar to when Rosseth would inspire her and something sparked within Norin. For once, she felt the desire to lead the Inquisition. If she could be the face for all the elves who were slaved, oppressed, or fearful for their lives, she would show the world that her people would not be bound to humans again. Norin stood up, Solas quickly following her. She strapped her staff to her back as she looked up to Solas, "I hope you know the way back, because I don't know how to get to Haven from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to Haven was not a task Norin looked forward to. Instead of heading back that moment, Norin and Solas opted to stay the night in the forest and leave in the morning. Listening to the crickets chirp and the smallest wildlife sing gave comfort to her. The rain had finally stopped and all the world was still in the pitch black night. Thankfully, the clouds had scurried away and allowed the pale full moon to show herself to the night's sky full of stars. Norin's blood red eyes glowed in their nocturnal state as she gazed up at the stars. Many centuries ago, the ancient gods had stood amongst the great stars before Fen'Harel deceived them.

In the distance, an owl sang it's song of warning to it's prey. Norin rested her head against the broken temple column before her eyes went to the untouched statue of the Dread Wolf. She glanced to Solas to see him sleeping peacefully. It was as if he were truly at home and he didn't have to return to Haven at all either. Norin crawled to the statue and pulled herself to lay next to Fen'Harel. Though the stone statue was cold, the fire within her spirit was enough to keep her warm. Even if Fen'Harel was able to trick the ancient gods, surely he could keep one Dalish elf company for the night. She looked over at Solas once more before closing her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Sunrise came quickly as soon as Norin fell asleep and woke to Solas gently calling her name. He seem perplexed that she slept right next to a statue as he placed a hand on his hip, "Were you uncomfortable sleeping in close proximity to me?"

"Hm?" Norin wiped the sleep from her eyes, "No. I was just more comfortable over here next to Fen'Harel."

"With the apparent trickster?" Solas handed her her staff, "Interesting choice."

"Well, if he tricked the ancient gods then why would he deceive those who aren't gods?" Norin shrugged before stretching her limbs while Solas began leading the way, "Let's go through the forest. I can still pick out the right berries and herbs."

The trip through the forest was longer than Norin had imagined. Then again, she had ran instead of walked away from Haven. Her thoughts went out to those who gave chase to her and the others who had placed so much of their faith in her. After eating a few berries, Norin dropped the rest on the ground for the critters to feast upon before she asked Solas, "If any of this power gets to my head, would you let me know?"

Solas chuckled beneath his breath before putting his hands behind his back, "I never expected to see an elf in power in my lifetime. Keep your humility and never be afraid to run again. Despite what you think, I believe that seeing you flee last night as made people realize that you are not a deity."

She wanted him to be right. Those who believed she was the Herald followed her every move with hopeful eyes hoping to see a sign of their Maker. Wherever she had gone inside Haven or even on a mission, it seemed so many people kept their eyes on her. Norin felt her stomach churn in nervousness when Haven became visible through the trees. It was not far now...at least another thirty minutes if that. Time seemed to run faster than usual because Norin found herself in front of the entrance gates to Haven and listening to the large wooden doors heave open. Her heart raced as she took in a deep breath, preparing for an unwelcomed return. Then, she felt Solas' hand give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She instantly looked to him with a worried gaze as he smiled down at her with a hint of pride. If she was going to represent all elves, she couldn't run like that again.

As soon as the doors began to reveal Haven to Norin, she was surprised to see a vast majority of it's inhabitants waiting for her. They did not seem angry. In fact, they looked as if they were just as worried as she. Then, Norin found Cassandra standing in the forefronts. Her heart dropped as the woman approached her slowly. Was she going to publicly shame her? As Norin took a step back out of instinct, Solas took a step forward as Cassandra paused with a confused look on her face. Cassandra then met eyes with Norin and cleared her throat, "I would like to speak with you, Inquisitor. In private."

There was no malice in Cassandra's voice. Norin looked around at the others and found Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine standing not too far from Cassandra. Perhaps there was information that she needed to here about. She took a few steps forward though she waited for Solas to follow. The crowd parted as Cassandra, Norin, and the others retreated back to the chantry. Once they were inside the chantry, Cassandra turned to Norin, "Like I said, i'd like to talk to you and just you."

"If it's about last night-" Norin began, not wanting to make a fight.

"It is precisely about last night," Cassandra opened the door to the jail cells to the left of the war room, "And i'd like to discuss the event with you privately."

"Why are we going there?" Norin anxiously pointed to the dungeon.

"Cassandra, surely you see how disturbing your request it," Solas spoke up as he stood next to Norin.

"I believe the Seeker would like to talk to the Inquisitor alone," Cullen also voiced his opinion, "Inquisitor, you are in safe hands. Cassandra would like to-"

"I will state my reasons for a private discussion!" Cassandra was growing inpatient.

Norin gave her staff to Solas as she marched over to Cassandra, glanced up at her, then entered the dungeons. If they were going to talk, they'd have a long discussion ahead. Cassandra closed the door behind them and locked them in just in case anyone wanted to intrude. Norin went to the only lit torch and stood near it with her arms crossed, "Go ahead. Yell at me for running. Scream if you must but the only reason I ran was because I am not going to present myself as anyone holy to these people! I am not some puppet you can control and have my 'herald' title shoved down the throat of these Shemlans! Your people are what call me the herald! No self-respecting elf would dare call me that!"

Cassandra leaned against the nearby wall close to Norin. This time, Cassandra did not reply. Instead she just stared down at Norin as if she were going to continue. Norin didn't expect a silent reply. She shifted awkwardly before looking around the dungeons. At least they didn't have anyone in there yet. The Dale then looked back at Cassandra expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what?" Cassandra finally spoke, "I'm letting you voice your opinion and...how you feel."

"How I... Cassandra, are you actually listening to what i'm saying?" Norin laughed at the concept, "And you have nothing to say at all?"

"I do, and..." the Seeker seemed to be ready to vomit acid as she sighed, "I am sorry."

Norin was now the one who looked expectantly at Cassandra as the Seeker awkwardly stood, "For...?"

"For what? For everything, I don't know!" Cassandra threw her hands up in the air, "All night I was worried that something could have happened! I was up all night calming the people of Haven and making promises of your return! Even Cullen was inconsolable! Do you have any idea what could have happened!? You could have been killed! If not worse!"

"What's worse than being killed?" Norin raised a brow, perhaps she didn't want to know the actual answer.

Cassandra, however, glowered at her before slowly shaking her head, "Plenty."

Guilt ravaged Norin as she rubbed her arm. She had no idea that the people, and even Cassandra, were so worried about her. Maybe running did make her seem more mortal to them now, but maybe they wouldn't be so vigilant on her either. Norin then watched Cassandra near her and tried to back away, but heard Cassandra state, "Don't. Just..."

Cassandra extended her hand and kept her piercing eyes on Norin, "I do not want you to think that I treat you wrongly because you are an elf. There is no difference between us. I understand the position you're in is not what you want, and I should not have forced you to feel as if you don't have the choice. However, the Inquisition would like your help if you would like to stay."

For once, Norin felt a smile creep on her lips. She wanted to see the Inquisition as her new clan and to be their Keeper. The humans could learn more about the elven culture and realize that no one is less than the other. Norin extended her own hand and gave Cassandra a firm handshake. Cassandra even smiled, her lips curled into a genuine smile that even Norin was happy to know that the Seeker was capable of a simple feat. Then, the moment passed. Cassandra cleared her throat and stood tall, pulling her hand back as she glanced away from Norin, "Very well. If we are on the same page, i'd like to further discuss with you on the operations that occurred during your time away."

"I would like that very much," Norin put her hands behind her back and joined Cassandra out of the dungeons and into the war room with the three other advisers.

* * *

By high noon, Norin was finally able to leave the war room. Exhausted, her ears ringing, and deftly hungry, she wanted nothing more than Halla's milk and bread to fill her gullet. But, instead, a dwarf swaggered right on up to her with a decorative crossbow on his back. The person next to her, Cullen, seemed amazed at the person and walked up to him to greet him almost as if he personally knew him. Norin's hunger was forgotten as she walked next to Cullen to greet the person. Cullen smiled as he turned to Norin, "I had almost forgotten that Varric joined the Inquisition. Well..."

"Joined is a tossable word, pretty boy," Varric smirked then turned to Norin, "Let's just say I had a hand in saving your ass, elfy."

"Elfy?" Norin questioned quickly before Varric put up his hands.

"Cool it, girly," Varric corrected himself, "I had a few friends who responded the same way. Guess I ought to learn to be more respectful. Anyhow, I wanted to let you know that you had my full service. Actually, I came with a request."

"Wait..." Norin placed a hand on her hip, "You introduce yourself, say you want to help out, then ask for a favor right off the back?"

Varric glanced around to see Cassandra more angrier than usual for his disruption, Cullen's happy face because it was someone he knew outside the Inquisition, and Norin who was slightly confused, "Well...yeah, that's how it's supposed to work out."

"You were free to go," Cassandra pointed out aggressively as she nodded towards the chantry's doors, "Anytime."

"The thing is, I need the Inquisitor's help. I have some friends back in Kirkwall who need help leaving. They're also elves," Varric began to explain but Cassandra began to approach him to stop him.

"Wait, wait!" Norin pulled Cassandra back, and this time she didn't interfere with Norin's request, "But Kirkwall is over-run with rebel mages. Why are they still there?"

"One of them wants to go back to her Dalish clan while the other is an older elf woman who wants to leave. We may or may not have helped her son, but she needs help none the less," Varric explained before winking right at Cassandra, who grimaced at the notion.

Norin looked to her advisers who looked amongst themselves for a good answer. Cullen then piped up, "Kirkwall has fallen to anarchy. Mages or not, the town is over-run with thieves and murder alike. If they want out, I say we help them."

"I must disagree," Leliana crossed her arms, "While I am sure they need help, are they not able to help themselves and find a way out. If they are elven, surely they can find a way to agree with the mages."

"I must agree with Leliana," Josephine couldn't make eye contact with Norin, "I wish we could help, but there are more pressing matters with demons, rifts, and an unknown evil entity weighing above your head, Inquisitor."

Norin lowered her gaze as she thought about what her advisers stated. Though she wanted to help, there were other matters that needed her attention. She couldn't just put favoritism on her kind just because they were her race. Norin then turned to Cassandra who seemed to be unwilling to voice her opinion this time. She reached over and grazed her fingers across the Seeker's arm. Cassandra slightly flinched before glancing towards Norin. Norin then spoke, "What do you think Cassandra?"

Solas was nearby hidden by the shadows, but even he looked to Cassandra for her response. Though the Seeker did not truly have the final say, Norin was curious at what her answer would be. Cassandra then spoke softly, "I would help them."

The Dalish woman then beamed at Varric, "I will help them. Now, where is Kirkwall and how bad could it be?"

The only answer Varric was willing to give was a slighty chuckles before brandishing his crossbow.

* * *

Bad. Extremely bad. Norin had never seen the conditions of inner cities or that of mages who were under the tyranny of the Circles. She clutched her staff close to her as she, Cassandra, Solas, Sera, and Varric into the city of Kirkwall through what used to be the Gallows. There there were no hostility towards them just yet, Norin knew what bad things lurked behind mages who went too far. She stood close to Cassandra who had her hand readied on her sword for surprises at any given moment. Norin then looked to Varric, "Where did you say your friends were?"

"The Alienage. It's where a lot of elves stay," Varric kept his eyes keen as they passed a few mages on the streets.

"Alienages are not volunteer homes for elves. They have no other choice but to stay there to remember their place in society," Solas seemed to correct Varric, the dwarf rolled his eyes.

"Let's just help your friends and we will return to Haven in one piece," Cassandra stated sternly as she kept her own eyes on the lookout as well.

The mages they did pass seemed very calm, she had expected them to be frothing at the mouth or turning into abominations at will. Instead, many of them seemed very at peace. However, she didn't see many elven around. Were in the human mages unwilling to accept an elf mage amongst their kind. She slowed her pace to where she noticed a tavern-like place and saw almost a river of blood gushing from the place. Varric and the others stopped to see what she was looking at. The dwarf shook his head and approached Norin, "Look, you don't want to see what's been going on here. I get that your a magic, and I respect that, but not every mage is a saint."

The blood gushed in further out of the tavern and a scream echoed out of the decaying place. Norin quickly walked over to the door and swung it open to be met with a mist of smells of rotting flash, old blood, and burnt flesh. She covered her nose and mouth before raising her staff to emit a light to expose the victim. What she saw, she'll never forget... Two people were forcing a demon inside a templar's belly. The demon was feasting on the guts of the templar while the mages responsible smirked over at Norin. Norin wretched onto the floor from the stenches before grasping a nearby wall for stability.

"Oh look... Isn't that the Inquisitor everyone's talking about?" one of the mages smiled at the other, "She's a mage like us! You've come to help the mage rebellion!?"

"Help...me..." the templar begged in a groan, only to scream louder as the demon inside of him continued to grow within him.

"This...this is wrong," Norin protested as she walked further inside, "No one deserves such torture."

"Templars are the reason are kind was being made Tranquil," the other mage growled angrily as they readied their staff, "They're the reason all of us are being killed day by day by their control!"

Norin was ready to attack them, to stop them from their madness, but Solas walked swiftly passed her. Her eyes widened as his staff glowed a bright, light green as a 'fist-like' image appeared out of stone and smashed into the mages in the matter of seconds. Though she was glad he was able to attack instead of her...she didn't want them to die either. Solas then went to the templar and gave him a swift death before looking to Norin, "Extinguish the demon."

The Wrath demon appeared and Norin was able to kill it with ease, but seeing the now dead templar and mages laying lifeless on the floor haunted her. She had never expected that mages would ever torture someone in the same way she was sure someone they knew was tortured. Such a pain...to be eaten from the inside out... Norin felt herself vomit even more before wiping her mouth and tears dripping from her eyes. She didn't want to stay in Kirkwall further. When she was able to stand, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder as Solas leaned down slightly to meet her gaze, "Are you able to stand these sights further? As one of the Dales, I don't think you have seen such torture methods in your time."

She quickly shook her head before embracing him tightly. Just to feel someone friendly, she didn't want to see such atrocities again. Norin felt Solas embrace her tightly as well, resting his chin on the top of her head as she dropped her staff to the ground. Though she had been afraid of humans before, she didn't want to hurt them as she had heard stories from other clans how humans hurt elven. She felt Solas give her one last squeeze before slightly pulling away to look down at her, "You are not like them, Da'len."

For all that was good and whole in the world, Norin needed for him to be right about this one as well. She moved her eyes to look up at him and felt a wave of calm as she gazed into his dark eyes. In that moment, she felt as if the world around them had faded away into nothing. His arms tightened around her as she found herself enjoying the feeling of his warm embrace. Then, the door slowly creaked open and Norin found herself swiftly pulling away from Solas to see Cassandra greeting them with a solemn look, "Well, is it done?"

"Yes," Solas walked away from Norin towards Cassandra, "Let us return to the task at hand."

Norin followed suit after picking up her staff. Before leaving the building, she rushed back to the dead Templar and searched him. She found a badge that looked quite important and a locket. Retrieving them both, Norin left the tavern and met with the others. Varric seemed quite impatient, but didn't say anything. The group walked without events to the old Alienage that seemed to be filled with all types of elven, those who used magic and those who did not, those who seemed to be apart of the Dales and those who lived in the city for years. Varric went to one building alone and banged on the door before they were let in by an elven woman with dark hair. She seemed to be in a frantic as she let them in, "By the Dread Wolf, Varric! If you had let me know that you would be bringing so many people I would've cleaned more!"

"We don't have time to clean!" the older elven woman exclaimed as she looked to the group, "Please, tell me you can help us leave Kirkwall!"

Norin stepped forward, "We will get you two out of here. Is there a clan waiting for you?"

"By the mountains, I believe," the younger elven woman looked Norin over, "You're Dalish."

"As you are," Norin smiled, excited to meet another Dalish elf, "Which clan-"

"There are not time for pleasantries," Varric waved his arms in the air, "Look, you two need a way out. We're the escape you're looking for. We need to go now."

The woman gave Norin a meek smile before looking to the older elven woman, "We better go now. No time like the present."

* * *

The task was completed, but Norin watched the two elven women walk to the Dalish camp. She felt her heart yearning to go with them. It was hearing Cassandra barking at Varric that made her remember her conversation with Solas the previous night. Solas, as if on que, walked to her side and looked to the Dalish camp, "I'm glad you were able to see what the human mages of accomplished. The elven are still considered animals even to the mages."

"There were only two that wanted to leave. What about the others?" Norin turned to Solas.

He looked to the distance where Kirkwall was still, somehow, standing. Turning his gaze back to Norin, he seemed dismayed as he spoke softly, "I'm afraid many of them may not be able to leave out of fear. You cannot save everyone, Da'len."

This time, she hoped he was wrong. Norin didn't want to take that for a final answer and turned to look at Kirkwall. She then looked to the others and stomped her staff to the ground, "We need to see if there are others who want to leave. In the Alienage."

"What?" Cassandra spat as she turned from barking at Varric to Norin, "Have you gone mad? Surely you have gone mad!?"

"No," Norin stated firmly as she looked back to Kirkwall, "There are others there who may need help leaving and I will not go anywhere until they're safe. Those who want to come, please help me."

She began walking back down the mountain towards Kirkwall. At first, she feared that she may have to do this alone. After facing down demons, rifts, red templars, and now other mages, Norin trusted herself to accomplish saving other people. Just in case she glanced over her shoulder to see no one was following her. A pit formed inside of her stomach as she quickened her pace. Perhaps going faster would stop herself from stopping and turning back. The memories of the scared faces of the Alienage elves encouraged to keep going, but the memories of the corrupted mages on the brink of abominations frightened her even more. Then, she heard other footsteps behind her. Glancing once again behind her, Norin saw that not only was Cassandra following her, but so was Varric, Sera, and Solas. Sera, who seemed a bit peeved they were going back, approached Norin, "Are you serious!? What if the other mages turn into demons and kill us!? No leader, no Inquisition."

"I know you're not fond of other elves who are 'elfy', but think of them just as people beneath the rich who need help to leave," Norin reminded Sera, who tilted her head as she saw the new view on the situation, "These people want to leave Kirkwall safely without being caught unable to protect themselves against a bunch of angry mages."

"Alright, alright, you made your stinkin' point," Sera groaned before spitting on the ground and smirked at Norin, "If it weren't for you, I'd be headin' back to Haven for a pint."

"If it weren't for me either i'd be joining you," Norin sarcastically agreed as she continued on the path to Haven.

Soon enough, they were back at the Alienage as Norin went to the center of the small den for elven homes. Those who were outside seemed curious as Norin stood at the center near the large tree and looked around. She didn't exactly know how to address city elves. Just like humans, she had never seen a city elf until that point. Why didn't they just stick to their Dalish clan from before? Were they not born to a clan? The thoughts swarmed her head before she stomped her staff to the ground that spat out a flame as she made her markings glow a bright red and announced loudly, "If there are any people who want to leave Kirkwall now, please come out now and say so! We will give you a safe passage out of Kirkwall!"

There were no responders. Norin felt her confidence slowly dying as she thought maybe she had said the wrong words. She quickly looked to Solas who didn't seem quite interested in the situation. Nudging him slightly with her staff, he looked to her before shrugging, "If they want to stay here and be victims, let them."

"Solas!" Norin whispered sharply, "Don't say that!"

"Excuse me?"

Norin stood at attention as she looked to see an older elven man with his two children. They wanted to leave as well, and after him more and more elves and their families wanted to leave as well. All it took was a question and for others to answer. Norin counted and found that fifty elves were with them, and one human who happened to be nearby. It was quite a large group to try and just walk out of Kirkwall with, but what was there to do? She couldn't exactly just let them stay. As the entire mass now stood in the middle of the Alienage, Norin stood dumbfounded at exactly how to get them safely out of Kirkwall. The human mages were not going to let them leave quietly.

Panic began to wrap around Norin as she felt sweat drip down her neck. She couldn't let all these people stay. Solas then walked up to Norin, "Perhaps I can offer my advice."

"Do you know a spell to cloak them?" Norin quickly asked.

"No," Solas dully answered, then continued, "But I can tell you something else. Each of us will escort a group of five out at a time. The numbers won't cause suspicion and we'll each take turns being the guide."

This idea pleased Norin and she offered to go first. Norin took the original family and two others with her through Kirkwall. The trip through went pleasant, but the trip back alone to meet at the Alienage was another. Mages approached her that recognized her as the Inquisitor and began to ask her her business there. Norin looked up at the three mages in front of her. They didn't seem hostile at all, but she didn't want to explain her situation either. Instead, she smiled, "I'm here to learn more about the mage rebellion and recruit the rebellion into the Inquisition to close the Rift in the sky."

The mages looked to her and smiled widely. They offered their services to the Inquisition, and one of them asked, "Even though we were apart of the rebellion, will you see us as rebels? We just want equal treatment."

"Everyone is equal at the Inquisition. Please, head to Haven and make yourself at home and greet Cullen to see what you can help with," Norin beamed with delight as she watched the mages leave Kirkwall.

The rest of the time helping the elves leave Kirkwall was uneventful as well as the travel time back to Haven. Norin was the first to be given a pint and sat next to Varric, who seemed pleased at the entire endeavor. He downed his pint before looking to Norin, "You're not what I expected in the Inquisitor. Not the whole 'elf' thing, but you don't seem like the leader type. Are you just making things up as you go?"

Norin laughed at the question and nodded, "Actually, yes. Last night I even ran off."

To this Varric laughed out loud as he spilled his next pint all over the floor. After a few minutes, he finished wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so head, "Are you kidding me? And you even ran off? Did Cassandra drag you back by your ears?"

"No, no," Norin laughed along with him as she began her second pint as well, "I decided to see the Inquisition as my new clan and I am their Keeper."

Varric looked around as now elves were outnumbering humans near them. He then looked to Norin, "Be careful with what you're doing. Remember we're dealing with a mage rebellion and a templar uprising. Is having an elf uprising going to make things better?"

"What uprising?" Norin glanced around and noticed what Varric noticed, "What's wrong with helping elves?"

"Nothing..." Varric quickly left his seat, "Just... Sleep on that thought."

Norin watched as Varric left Haven's tavern and Cullen came and sat in front of her. She greeted the Commander with a warm smile before pulling out the badge and locket, "I found this on a templar today. I didn't know what to do with these small mementos, but I thought maybe you would know."

Cullen examined the badge in great detail before looking to her, "This badge was given in great honor to those who sacrificed themselves and lived to tell the tale."

"That's not the point of a sacrifice, though," Norin commented as she slid her pint away.

A look of admiration appeared on Cullen's face as he continued to look over the badge, "It's a rare badge to give considering. But you are right. There were times a soldier would stand in between an abomination and another templar, ready to give their life but able to slay the demon. It was in that instance this badge was given."

Norin's eyes downcasted as she recalled what the templar had to suffer through. Cullen noticed and quickly grabbed the locket, opening it to find a picture of the templar and the beloved, "I...I knew this man. When I was there, he was just joining... Norin, was he...?"

She didn't have the heart to tell him. Norin slowly turned her head to the window before apologizing quickly and leaving the tavern. The events of the day had still left her shaken. Seeing the travesty and knowing what she, herself, was capable of... Norin began to wipe the tears from her eyes until she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Cullen standing behind her with a worried expression. By her answer, or lack of there, he had to understand what she meant. But, he didn't give an outburst of anger or sadness. Instead, he pocketed the locket and badge before tilting Norin's chin to look up at him as he neared her, "I'm glad you were able to return safely. If something were to happen to you..."

His expression warmed her in a way she had never felt. The flame inside of her soul grew as she felt as she was in the most protected spot in the world. Norin held his wrist, that seemed quite big as even both her hands couldn't wrap around it as she returned his gaze. She then spoke softly, "Cullen..."

"Ahem... Inquisitor..."

Norin didn't release Cullen's hand as she turned to see Solas standing with his hands behind his back. Cullen seemed highly displeased by the interruption as he glared over at Solas. Solas, however, kept his eyes firmly on Norin, "There is a matter to speak of."

She looked to the ground before looking up at Cullen, "I'd...i'd like to talk to you later, if that's okay..."

Cullen, who's facial expression changed dramatically from glowering at Solas to softly staring down at Norin, gently grazed his palm against her cheek, "Anytime, Norin."

He glared at Solas once again before walking back to the chantry when Norin walked back to Solas like a puppy with her tail between her legs. Solas watched as Cullen walked away before taking Norin's arm softly and leading her away from the tavern, "You need to take heed that he is a human before you decide to make relations with him."

"But I wasn't!" Norin pulled her arm away, "And why is him being sensitive a problem?"

"Despite any emotions," Solas turned towards her as he kept a soft grip on her arm, "You must remember your role in all of this. Is is to help liberate the elves from their oppression or is it finding a partner?"

Embarrassed, Norin didn't pull away this time and felt her shoulders sink. Though Cullen was very handsome, and she could not get over how flattering that scar on his lip was, Solas had a point. She nodded slowly in agreement before resting her free hand on Solas' hand. Giving him a weak smile, Norin spoke, "I guess you're right. Solas, don't you have someone you've bonded with?"

Solas laughed softly before releasing Norin, "No, I have not."

He rubbed her arms before Norin began to slowly pull away. Solas released her before asking, "I thought most Dalish forbid interracial dalliances."

Norin hesitated before looking over at Solas glumly, "Where this is very true, and a cousin of mine had been exiled because of it, but I'm not in a Dalish clan any longer. This is my clan now. Full of humans, elves, and now dwarves. I will forgive myself if my feelings fall for someone who isn't an elf."

She noticed Solas' eyes seem to darken at her words. Whatever that meant, she had to consider that her actions could affect how her new 'clan' could view her for them. If she were seen having an intimate conversation with Cullen, the other elves may see her as an elf who turned her back on them. However, if she were seen fraternizing with just elves, the humans and other races would consider that she's showing favoritism.

Solas walked with her back to her cabin and spoke softly, "If ever you need advice or someone who can relate with you, please seek me, da'len."


	4. Chapter 4

After what had been seen in Kirkwall, Norin walked around in a daze from the nightmares she would have. Exhaustion hung on her shoulders like a weight as she sat in front of a few papers that needed her signature. She hadn't figured she, of all people, needed this paperwork but apparently Cassandra and Josephine were attempting to explain the power of a signature to her. Norin would glance up at them from time to time, nodding here and there only to start to drift to sleep when they finally paused.

"Inquisitor?"

Norin popped her head up once again and quickly looked around, "Yes? Yes!?"

"You don't look too well," Josephine spoke just above a whisper, "Would you...like to lay down?"

"No, no i'm fine," Norin took a quill and began signing her name on the lines of the paperwork, "I'm just..."

"Solas had mentioned you've been screaming in your sleep," Cassandra sat down in front of Norin, "If you need to rest, I will have-"

"I said i'm fine," Norin handed the signed papers to Josephine as she stood up, "I'm just going to visit the potion master and figure something out."

Both Cassandra and Josephine looked to each other before watching the Inquisitor leave the chantry halls. Josephine winced when Norin slammed the door shut behind her, "Perhaps we should not have said something?"

"No," Cassandra sighed as she, too, stood up, "We need a leader who is on her toes and can at least pretend she is rested for any fight. I will talk with Solas. Perhaps he can help her."

Outside the chantry walls, Norin groggily walked down back to her cabin. She had fully intended to take an hour's nap until one of Leliana's men walked up to her with a scroll, "This is for you, Inquisitor. Leliana stated it was pertinent that you read it now."

"Of course..." Norin yawned as the man walked away, she unrolled the scroll and began to read: 'It is important you meet with Commander Cullen and discuss your personal situation at hand. I have not been informed of what the personal matter is, but my sources describe that you have told little to no one. Discussing this information with Cullen will help ease the soldiers and increase morale.'

"Personal...matter?" Norin muttered in confusion.

Who exactly would have told Leliana that she had a personal matter and now Cullen was to know of this apparent secret? Norin groaned to herself as she turned to the front gates of Haven and began walking to where she heard the soldiers training. She kept looking around for Cullen intending on seeing a tall, slightly tan man with many battle scars but couldn't locate him. Instead she only saw the soldiers training amongst themselves. One of them must have noticed the confused expression on her face and approached her as he took off his helmet, "The Commander is in the clearing nearby. Just follow the path and you should find him."

"Why is he there?" Norin glanced to the path then back to the soldier, "Is he expecting more people?"

"Not sure myself, m'lady Inquisitor," the soldier shrugged before scurrying back off to train.

Why Cullen wanted to meet in a clearing was beyond Norin. She tucked the scroll in her back pocket as she walked along the path that held very little trees and the snow covered ground was still frozen from the recent winter. The snow's crisp scent clung into the air as she heard the small wisps of wings of tiny birds daring to appear for the coming spring. How still the air was in these mountains gave Norin peace as the outside world, at least for now, seemed calm without any worry of uprisings or torture. With her mind now at ease in nature, she felt as if her body could fall asleep at any moment or if she had already fallen asleep walking. Noring blinked a few times before staggering to the side and catching herself on a thin tree nearby.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?"

Cullen's voice was a welcomed surprise. She heard the crunch of his footsteps as he quickly approached her though he did not touch her. Norin blinked up at him as the light seemed to beam right over him and blind her. Her eyes squinted until she was able to just focus on his face. It was as if she had drank too much wine. She could feel how mottled her mind was from the nightly torturous reminders. Shaking her head loosely, Norin spoke, "I feel as if i'm in a dream. I haven't properly slept in days since..."

"Kirkwall has been messing your sleep as well?" Cullen's voice was full of concern as he helped guide her to the location he had originally planned, "It gives me false comfort knowing I haven't been the only one affected by the travesties."

"But you were once a templar," Norin managed to stand on her own before turning to face Cullen, "Haven't you..."

"Not every templar is a corrupted templar," this time Cullen's voice was sharp, though he did not seem angry at her assumption, "And I had thought, as a mage yourself, you had seen what abominations looked like as well."

She wanted to retaliate. However, her body and mind were both full of exhaustion that she hadn't the energy to start a fight. Instead Norin lowered her gaze and balanced herself with the aide of her staff, "Leliana sent me a message saying you needed to know personal matters from me?"

It was brief but as he turned his face away from her she could have sworn that she saw a tint of red on his cheeks. Was he blushing? His sudden bashful behavior seemed to contradict his normal calm, commanding stature. Norin pursed her lips as she tried to move to see his face which he continued to hide from her, "Commander?"

"Please, just call me Cullen," he pleaded as he faced her, his face didn't display the blush she had thought she had seen and somehow she felt disappointed, "And yes. It will boost morale in the soldiers if they see us discussing more friendly topics and getting to know each other."

"I'm not following? Exactly how will talking with each other and 'getting to know each other' help the morale?"

"When I was just a soldier rising in the ranks, I found that I had more reason to fight when I saw my commander engaging with a new ally. Instead of fighting for my reasons and for my commander, I would also fight for the new ally," Cullen coughed as he finished his explanation and looking to Norin.

Norin took in his words and went over them once again. Still, she didn't understand how it would boost the soldiers to fight more keenly. Then again she would ride a dragon into battle if it meant that the soldiers fought better. Cullen then revealed a small table and chairs with a bottle of wine with a platter of bread for them. Norin suspiciously walked over to the table and examined the condiments, "And this will help too?"

"I'm hoping," Cullen went over and pulled out her chair for her.

Cullen seemed...nervous and seeing how unsteady he was around her at that moment was flattering. Though she may be a simple Dalish elf, she was still a woman that had been wooed before. Though this was a stiff and rigid man who was attempting to 'wine and bread' her. This was not a man who was looking for a quick romp in the bed. Flattered, Norin took her seat and poured them each a glass of wine and parting the bread into chunks. Cullen sat in front of Norin and took a long drink before refilling his glass. Though consumption was not one thing Norin enjoyed, she summed up that he was looking for liquid courage to take affect. Taking a sip of her wine, she ate a piece of bread to help her mind stay awake.

"Well, then let me begin my tale," Norin watched as Cullen smiled, the scar on his lip seemed less intimidating and something she had the desire to touch.

She kept her gaze on Cullen as she began, "My clan is known as the Lavellan and we specialize in fire type of magic. I was considered lucky to be the last magic-user in the clan because those born after me were sent off to the wilds or traded. As a child, I developed my magic early for most and began to train with the Keeper."

"That was Rosseth?" Cullen ate a piece of bread as he asked.

"Yes, Rosseth had been Keeper for almost 300 years at that point and was still vibrant as ever," Norin smiled at the memory, "She was also a master at fire magic and favored me from her other pupils, they didn't have the specialty of fire just yet. As time grew and our clan moved around, I was named First from my Keeper and my studies of magic also expanded."

"Is that when you got your tattoos?" Cullen reached out and gently touched her forehead.

Norin felt the heat rush to her cheeks before she touched the place on her forehead where his fingers grazed. She lowered her gaze when she noticed his smirk and drank more of her wine. To her surprise she was enjoying this little storytime more than she had imagined. Norin then looked up to see the smirk still on his lips as she continued, "No. It was not long after when I was chosen as First. I did not want the vallaslin until I knew which god I could relate to the most. Rosseth made it her highest goal, as ridiculous as it sounds, and anything that happened to me she would explain as an extravagant sign. Then, one day I was training my magic until an owl flew down and landed on my shoulder. I didn't move in fear that it would bite my ear off and stood still for such a long time. My legs ached, I could feel my body trembling from how terrified I was, and it flew away just like that."

Cullen didn't seem to understand the importance of this sign, and Norin leaned over and explained, "The owl is the symbol animal of Falon'Din, the friend of the dead. Rosseth came running to me in such a fright I thought she was going to kill the owl or me. That's when she said that Falon'Din must have called to me through his vigil. I then received my vallaslin, my markings that same night. Even now, I feel the fire in me call out to Falon'Din to remind him to walk kindly with Rosseth now. He shall guide her through the veil to her final resting place."

When Norin paused, the two sat in silence. The memory of Rosseth didn't seem to fade and it hurt. It was as if she could feel Rosseth at the turn of every corner and knowing she wasn't there still broke Norin's heart. The hurt must have been written on her face because Cullen reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "Was she like a mother to you?"

Norin pressed her lips together as she nodded and looked back to Cullen, "Yes. My birth mother died when I was named First and my father left the clan before I was born. My mother had been sick for a long, long time and passed in her sleep. Our people say that dying in your sleep is a kindness remembered by the ancient gods. When my people would live eternally, they would fall asleep and never wake up because that's how they wanted to go. And dying in your sleep is a reminder of that ability to us. Well, that's what Rosseth taught me."

Cullen refilled Norins wine glass as the two fell into a silence once again. Norin could see that she had dampened the conversation with her talk of death. How solemn Cullen looked as his eyes seemed to darken at hidden memories he had not yet shared. One day she'd have him open up to her as she was opening up to him. Until then, she would lay bare her memories and personality if that is what he wished. Norin took another sip of wine and ate a piece of bread as she smiled, "I had been First for about 15 years before I went to the Temple of Ashes. My clan hadn't seen human contact and we're self-sufficient without need of trade. So, when I first came into contact with humans I thought you all looked the same."

This had Cullen chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. Norin smiled, his laughter warmed her soul better than her inner flame did. She then sat back as she crossed her legs, "Another thing that confused me about humans were how tall you all are. I've seen my kind plump and robust, but they struggle to run if they carry all that muscle or fat or whatever you humans eat to make you so...big!"

Cullen laughed harder as his face tinted a darker shade of red, the wine must be affecting him more than he must've intended. Norin sipped her wine gingerly seeing Cullen slightly toasted. There were probably less than a handful who must have seen him so content before in all of Haven. She sat her wine down not wanting to drink further. Their eyes locked as Cullen's laughter faded to a small smile as Norin felt her lips curl to that of a smile as well. Perhaps she was enjoying his company more than she had thought.

"I must confess," Cullen leaned forward on the table, "this meeting wasn't exactly about boosting morale."

Norin leaned forward as well. She knew what this meeting was about, but hearing the words for herself would be better to hear than just assuming she was right. Cullen hesitated as he glanced away, then met her gaze in a more serious matter. His eyes tore through whatever barrier she had intended on putting up to keep people out of her mind and stare right into her soul. All the flames within her skyrocketed and her cheeks flushed a mighty red. Cullen then spoke softly, "I must confess, I just..."

"Commander Cullen! Inquisitor!"

Once again, the moment was gone. Cullen growled beneath his breath as Norin closed her eyes in frustration. For once, could she just have a moment alone to enjoy being alive? Norin stood up and whispered to Cullen, "Another time. I promise."

"Yes..." Cullen responded sulky as he stood up, "Another time..."

The wine was still clouding her thoughts, but Norin stood up nonetheless and greeted the second person to disrupt her time with Cullen. She glanced at Cullen to see that he was also curious to see who was disrupting them. This time, it was a messenger who seemed to be scrambling down the path towards the two. The urgency on the messenger's face worried Norin and she rushed to greet him in between, "What is it? Has something occurred?"

"There is a man...woman? I don't know, they're here to see you and they're gravely wounded!" the messenger breathed heavily.

Norin rushed up the path, weaving in and out through the crowd before reaching the medical tent to see a person on the bed while surgeons were bandaging them and mixing tonics. She went to the bedside and looked the person over. Their gender was confusing considering the soft jaw yet raw masculinity in their outer features. The person then winced before glancing at Norin, "Inquisitor... Good to meet you..."

They coughed with a tinge of blood in to the air. Norin grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the blood away from their mouth before taking their hand, "You're in good hands, soldier. Where are you from?"

"My boss is waiting at the coast... I came here to inform you..." another coughing fit occurred before the surgeons ushered Norin out of the tent to get to work.

She had fully faith in her surgeons to take care of this soldier. The soldier must have meant the Storm Coast which wasn't that far from Haven. Norin turned and went back to the Chantry to inform her advisers only to be met with Cassandra who was seated and cleaning her sword. The Seeker looked up at Norin and waved to her to come over. Norin looked from the War Room to Cassandra, then went over to the Seeker, "I've been told to go to the Storm Coast. We might have another ally."

"That sounds important," Cassandra cleaned the blood off her sword before looking up at Norin, "But I also wanted to tell you the rebel mages have come in contact with your clan."

At the thought of seeing her clan again, Norin's eyes were wide as she sat next to Cassandra and spoke in a soft whisper, "They have my clan? Are they okay?"

"They are in good conditions," Cassandra gave Norin the folded letter of the report, "Leliana's people have contacted them and the mages have welcomed the clan with open arms. The letter also states that the mages have given many of their resources to your clan in hoping of forming an alliance."

Norin read the letter while forcing herself to slow down and read each word carefully. As a mage herself, she trusted that the mages were taking care of her people as they said. But this was her clan, the people who grew to know as her family, and knowing they were without their rightful Keeper pained her. Norin folded the letter up and looked to Cassandra, "We need to see the mages first. I want to bring my clan back here where they are safe."

"Is that a wise choice?" Cassandra put her sword away and sat back, "You've saved the elves at Kirkwall and now you're saving your clan to bring them here? It seems you are showing who you favor more."

"Cassandra, i'm not showing favoritism. I'm trying to keep those who are scared safe and trying to save my family," Norin stood up and spoke each word sharply, "If there were humans in Kirkwall who wanted helped out, they were no where to be seen."

Cassandra didn't respond before standing up and placing her sword in it's sheath, "Very well. We will go to the rebel mage hideout with you and retrieve your clan."

Getting everyone ready for their trip to the Hinterlands, Norin could see the humans in Haven were noticing how outnumbered they were to the elven walking around. No one said anything, however. The Elves were creating tents and other shelters for them while finding some type of occupation to help keep Haven stabilized with more mouths to feed. Norin got on her horse as she waited for the group to ready themselves while Sera was walking up to her, "Good of ya' to get your clan back, but don't you think it's getting' too elfy here?"

"Too elfy?" Norin could tell that there was an argument ready to brew, "I don't think so. Everyone is welcome to join the Inquisition or stay at Haven."

"I get tha', but you'll save more of everyone else, yea? Like humans, dwarves, or the qunari?" Sera pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Anyone that needs help, i'll be there," Norin felt her head pounding from lack of sleep and too much wine, and now she needed water.

Sera, Solas, and Cassandra were willing to go among other soldiers. As the group was beginning to leave, another horse rushed out the gates and Cullen rode up along beside the group, "I hope you don't mind my joining."

"Considering your former Templar self wouldn't want to visit the mages," Solas commented dryly, and received a dark glance from Cullen, "Perhaps it's not the best idea to bring the Templar."

"Former Templar," Cullen stated before returning to speak to Norin, "I would like to come to help bring your clan back to Haven. It will be a fairly large group that may stand out and I want to help."

Norin smiled and nodded without a response before she had her horse quicken it's speed to get to the Hinterlands faster...

* * *

In order to have the mages trust the Inquisition, only Solas, Norin, and Sera were allowed into the camp. Norin led the two as she held her staff tightly in her grasp. All around them were mages who guarded the camp, but one thing was for sure none of them were elven. The camp was within a large cave where red lamps were lit and a large fire pit sat in the middle. Around that pit, with plenty of food and drink, were Norin's clan. She hesitated in fear that this was a trap. But no one was hurt and her clan seemed to be given what she was told were given. Their carts were repaired, the people were given new materials and resources, and they were even able to trade their weapons for better ones. When the elves in the clan looked to her, she was greeted with her clan rushing to her and embracing her tightly. Norin staggered at how many of the people greeted her, but she embraced them as much as she could as she felt tears sting her eyes. For the last few weeks, all the fear and loneliness vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Keeper," one of the clan spoke, "We had moved on from the Temple of Fen'Harel to a safer distance, but the mages interceded us and took us in to keep us safe once they found out we were your clan."

"We did not mean to leave without you," another spoke up, "But with you and Rosseth gone, we had no choice but to keep the last magic user safe."

"Last magic user?" Norin asked as the embracing ceased, "What about Adinna or Romil?"

"They went in search of you and Rosseth and hadn't come back. We found demons and..." another clan member looked away and they stood in silence.

Norin nodded softly before looking among her clan once again. She then turned to Solas and Sera, "These are my people," she then turned to her clan, "This is Solas and Sera."

Sera didn't responded besides a shrug as Solas walked over to the clan, "I am pleased to see that Norin's clan is safe."

"What clan are they from?" someone asked, only to have Norin shake her head and asked them to not ask again, "Oh..."

After other introductions, Norin sat among her clan before the last magic user was presented to her. It was a young girl that was still very much a child. Her bright red hair was braided into an intricate braid, and the fire behind her brought out the freckles around her nose and her bright blue eyes. Norin could feel the fire from this child's soul and knew that she would be an excellent fire master. The girl smiled widely, some of her teeth had fallen out and new ones were growing. Norin sat on her knees and fixed the girls tunic that clung to her thin figure, "You will be an excellent Keeper one day. Have you been informed on the legends thus far?"

"I know a lot already!" the girl smiled brightly as she jumped, but as she jumped fire kicked at her heels.

Norin quickly waved the fire away as the girl seemed frightened and held Norin's arm tightly. Chuckling, Norin took the girl to her lap and admired the braid, "Did your mother do this?"

"Yea," the girl couldn't stop fidgeting though Norin didn't mind, "I'm Avala."

"Avala," Norin spoke the word gently as if the girl would disappear from her lap, "Continue with your lessens and when I return to the clan as the Keeper, i'll make you my First."

She was still very young to understand the importance of being a First and a Keeper or the relationship between. Norin allowed the girl to leave her lap and run back to her mother, who beamed with pride at Norin before walking to the mages to get food. As she gazed into the fire, Solas sat next to her and glanced around the clan, "It is odd to see the elves getting well with these humans. I had thought the letter a ruse and this whole situation a trap. Perhaps I was wrong."

"I don't know," Norin admitted as she kept her voice low, "I want to get them out of here as fast as we can. I just..."

"Say no more," Solas whispered, they both turned to see a young cloaked in burgundy robes approach them.

Her hair was tied in a tight bun as well and she held her staff to her side, "I'm Brienna, this camp's leader per-say. I'd like to talk to the Inquisitor in private."

Norin looked to Solas, who kept his gaze on Brienna as he stood. She looked to her clans people to see their content faces before following Brienna out of the cave. The two kept their staffs in their grasp as they meandered not too far from the opening. Norin kept glancing over her shoulder until they were nearly out in the open fields. Brienna then turned to Norin, "Your clan is safe. I just took them in so I could get an audience with the great Herald of Andraste."

"Thank you for taking them in," Norin began as she turned to face Brienna, "I have full intention on having them return with me."

"Of course," Brienna smiled as she crossed her arms, "Before anyone leaves, I'd like to talk about an alliance between us. You have have the mage rebellion in your hands if we are allowed at Haven as well."

Norin raised a brow as she looked to Brienna, "Your letter said nothing an alliance."

"Is that what you wanted? Are you not an apostate as well?" Brienna motioned towards Norin's staff, "Don't you see what an alliance like this will bring? The Chantry will piss themselves knowing that the mages are apart of the Inquisition and that we're saving their world."

"But this is a decision I cannot make alone," Norin stated politely, "I have advisers and other people who need to be in on this alliance as well."

"But you are the Inquisitor, you are the leader. As a leader, you can have the final say in all of this. Don't you want your kind safe from Templar harm? You're a mage and you are no safer from Templar harm then we are," Brienna explained as she uncrossed her arms, "Look, I'll give you a day to think about it. If you don't want an alliance, you and your clan are free to go."

The walk back to the cave was awkward seeing as how Brienna didn't get what she wanted at first. Norin was greeted again by her clan with a plate of food that the mages had prepared. She saw Sera digging her face into the food and knew it was safe to eat. Though...she wasn't hungry. Something about this didn't seem right. Her clan had smiles on their faces, the mages seemed to be accommodating enough, and everyone just seemed at peace. If this was a mage rebellion then why was everyone so jovial? Norin sat near her clan with the plate of food in her lap as Solas approached her, "A word."

Setting the plate on the ground, Norin followed Solas to the mouth of the cave, "They want an alliance."

"So then make an alliance," Solas responded calmly.

"But what about the Templars? There are reports flooding in saying they're willing to give their alliance as well," Norin whispered, not wanting the mages to hear the conversation.

"You'd rather have Haven over run with Templars?" Solas seemed highly displeased, "They would take over the Inquisition without a second thought. At least the mages would offer their services."

"The Chantry already hates us," Norin scratched the back of her neck, "None of this seems right."

Solas looked into the camp once again and saw that they were alone. He then sighed before whispering to Norin, "You feel it too? There is something odd about all of this as well. How long do you have until you can make a decision?"

"A day," Norin whispered back.

"That's not even enough time, that's tomorrow morning," Solas pointed out to the reddening sky, "I say we rest here tonight and leave before anyone notices."

"And how do you suppose we do that? We have my clan, you, me, Sera, and the others to rush out of here to go unnoticed," Norin gestured to inside the cave.

"Then tell them 'yes'," Solas took Norin's upper arm as his voice seemed desperate, "To keep your clan safe and yourself safe, you need to agree to the mages with an alliance."

"You're...right..." Norin murmured as she took a step closer to Solas, "I just don't want them to be hurt. My clan is all that I have left of my old world and I want to keep that world in tact as long as I can."

"Norin," Solas barely spoke above a whisper as he directed her chin upward to look up at him, "I swear I won't let any harm come to them. Just pledge an alliance with the mages in the morning and we will bring your clan home."

As the sun fell, Norin was given a bed in one of the carts. Avala rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, "You can share my bed with me, Keeper! Please?"

Norin smiled down at the excited little girl and went to the other cart where Avala climbed in. There was just enough room for the both of them. She saw how Avala's mother went to bed with her mate nearby, so at least the parents' were fine with the arrangement. Norin crawled into the cart and Avala covered them with a thick blanket. Prior to this night, she hadn't recalled when Avala had been an active member of the clan. She may have been too young to be able to help around the clan. Or she and her parents might have just joined. Then again, after this night, she would inquire about all that information. Avala cuddled close to Norin as she cradled Avala in her arms. For once, in the last few days since Kirkwall, Norin felt the rush of a peaceful sleep as the familiarity of home echoed around her.

* * *

She woke with a start as Solas gently shook her awake. Meeting his gaze, he covered her mouth and gestured her to be quiet. Avala was still sleeping and the sky was still dark. Norin gently left the cart with Solas' help where he and Sera helped her leave the camp and met up with Cullen and his soldiers just outside the camp. Darkness surrounded all of them and it was difficult to see, but Norin bumped into a giant mass of fur and knew it was Cullen, "Sorry..."

"Bless the Maker you're okay," he founder her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "When we didn't hear from you last night-"

"The mages wish for an alliance," Solas interrupted, "To get Lavellan's clan out of there and ourselves we need to agree with them."

"And have Haven overrun with mages? What if someone decides to summon a demon or worse?" Cullen responded angrily, "We don't have the number of soldiers able to hold down an abomination!"

"No one is summoning demons or becoming abominations or using blood magic," Norin cut-in before the fighting grew louder, "Solas is right, I want my clan back at Haven and in order to that that safely I will form an alliance with the mage rebellion. Cullen, if the Templars had my clan, I would do the same thing. Please...just understand."

There was a long silence before she could hear Cullen sigh and whisper, "Alright. Let's just get them safely to Haven."

As Norin turned to go back to the cave, the entire camp site went into flames in a massive, fiery explosion. Norin emitted a scream as she rushed through the flames to get to her clan. Then, the shouts of men ran into the camp, Templars... The mages left the burning cave and began fighting the Templars as their swords began dicing through the first few mages. Norin intercepted a Templar who blocked her path into the cave. Using her staff to block his sword, she grabbed his armor and had fire spew from her arm down into her fingers where she roasted him alive. Thrusting him to the ground as he screamed in pain, Norin ran over him into the burning cave to see a few of her clan people struggling to get to the others to leave.

"This way!" she shouted, then someone grabbed her from behind and forced her against the wall.

"Did you bring them here!?" Brienna's eyes were wild with rage as she held a dagger to Norin's neck, "Did you bring the Templars here!? Answer me!"

"I did not!" Norin kicked her off as the tip of her staff engulfed with flames, "Let my clan go!"

"You brought them here!" Brienna cried out as she turned her staff to the clan, "Any alliance with you will never occur!"

"No!" Norin encircled Brienna with an intricate circle of flames before the circle exploded anyone within it.

However, Brienna's electricity shot to the cart that Norin had slept in and had the cart explode to tiny pieces. Norin felt her stomach drop as she ran to the remains. There was too much commotion to find any of her survivors, and those who did survive had ran out and hopefully met with the others. More and more Templars entered the camp site, and one of them had caught hold of one of her clan people. Her body took on the form of being consumed in fire as she ran to the Templar and impaled him with her staff and burning his insides. The clan member ran outside where Norin continued to kill off any Templar that came her way. She felt her soul engulfed in a rageful flame that she left none of her victims alive or gave them any mercy in their deaths.

The battle began dying down as the sun began to rise. Now that she could see into the outside world, she saw the carnage that was left behind. Where a few of her clans people were safe behind her soldiers, there were so many who weren't able to make it. Norin dropped her staff as she stood in the middle of the dead bodies. The mages who survived were detained as well as any Templar that had survived the massacre. Then, she went back into the save and looked among the wreckage for signs of Avala. The child must've escaped with her parents. Norin then found the mother with her throat cut, a Tempar must've gotten her. She continued to search until she found the tunic the girl had worn. It was torn to pieces and specs of blood were all over it. Her stomach dropped even further until she felt a lump in her throat. If she had eaten last night, she would've gotten sick from the fury she felt.

So young... Not even able to control her magic yet... And she was gone... Norin slowly stood up. Silence wafted around her as she took in the betrayal. She turned and began walking slowly out of the cave where she was approached by Solas. Brushing passed him, she picked up her staff and approached the detained mages and Templars. Her eyes lit up into flames as she readied to slaughter them until Cullen blocked her path, "You can't kill them!"

"And let them get away from murdering my family!?" Norin shouted in a different, angrier voice, "And let them live when my clan died!"

"We have five survivors of your clan!" Cullen quickly gestured to the survivors, three men and two women who all seemed shaken and frightened of their surroundings.

"Norin!" Solas barked as he stood in front of her, grasping her arms, "I know you want to take revenge on them. They deserve no more than a painful death, I agree, but you need to calm down!"

"No!" Norin screamed, which caused a wave of fire to knock everyone down, "I will not! I will tear their limbs from their bodies and have them feast on their roasted flesh!"

"Forgive me," Solas spoke as his eyes glowed a bright green and a blunt object hit her in the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

This time, as she woke, it was on her own. She was back in her cabin in Haven. Norin scrambled from her bed and rushed outside where she found the remaining of her clan posting their tents outside her cabin. They hesitated when Norin looked at each of them in a state of surprise. Then, they stood and approached her and touched a part of her body with their fingers as they whispered, "Keeper."

She recalled her outburst before being knocked out. Though her fury had gotten the better of her, she was relieved to know some of her clan members were alive to tell their tale. Norin had them stay inside her cabin rather than sleep outside. Now that they were back, she would protect them with her life. She then went to the Chantry to write out the report of the incident though she kept to herself and her arms crossed. As some tried to speak to her, Norin kept silent and went straight to her office. She had no reason to speak to anyone and she had no desire for it either.

Once she was in her office, she closed the door with a slam as she felt herself beginning to break down. The tears fell from her eyes rapidly as she clutched her desk to keep herself standing. All she could see was Avala's childish features and how as she had jumped and danced fire clicked at her heels with such passion. She had been so young to deserve such an early death. Norin yelled into the empty room as she tossed her desk across the room before sinking into her chair to hold her head. If she could just take these memories out of her head...

Cullen entered the room slowly and closed the door behind him, "Inqui... Norin. I have the prisoners locked in the dungeon to be given a trial when you're ready."

Norin didn't respond as she kept her head in her hands. Cullen cleared his throat as he edged towards her, "I'm very sorry for what happened. I hadn't seen the Templars..."

"No," Norin's voice was low as she dared to look up at Cullen, her eyes filled with bitter anger, "It wasn't just the Templars or just the Mages. Shemlan are to blame here. No elf is safe when a fucking shemlan is nearby making some type of promise!"

"Norin?" Cullen took a step back as Norin stood up, knocking her chair behind her, "This isn't-"

"This is exactly what it is!" Norin spat as she balled her fists to her sides, though they were still engulfed in fire, "I should have known from the start that any human is a no good, filthy liar! Emma sehm'nan! Ma emma harel! Ma halam!"

Cullen backed away to the door as Norin forced the flames to leave her hands as she gripped the back of her chair as another wave of tears emerged from her eyes. She cried out as she felt her heart tear into pieces, "Why is it that anytime a human comes in contact with elves you hurt us? They had no defense... And no matter what they were going to die. Why? Why is it that you humans are so cruel?"

When he opened his mouth to answer, Norin put her hand up, "Just get out. Tel'abelas."

She heard the door swiftly open and close with a loud slam. Norin winced before crumbling to the ground and weeped. Meanwhile, Cullen stormed passed his soldiers and went into the dungeons with his sword. He slammed that door shut and locked it shut before heading towards the prisoners.


End file.
